


Relativitätstheorie op Platt

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, Low German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adsche philosopheert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativitätstheorie op Platt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Relativitätstheorie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199478) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



"Brakelmann, is di dat egentlich ok al mal opfallen, dat de Welt veel grötter is, wenn dat düüster is?"

"Nee."

"Oder wenn Nevel is. Denn is de Welt veel grötter."

"Woso dat denn?"

"Denn kannste lopen un lopen, sünner dat du wat sühst. Keen Minsch, keen Deert, keen Huus, keen Auto. So as nu."

"Aha."

"As wenn du alleen op de Welt büst. Ik finn dat schöön. Ik meen, ik will ja nich jümmers alleen op de Welt sien, dat weer ja langwielig, aver so af un to is dat doch herrlich. Denn kannste so richtig goot entspannen."

"Mmh."

"Un dat beste is, de Welt is woll grötter, man du bruukst liekers nich länger, üm vun een Oort na 'n annern to kamen."

"Dat is Relativitätstheorie, Adsche."

"Rela... wat?"

"Relativitätstheorie. Dat hett wat mit Licht un Afstann to doon, un dat Afstänn nich jümmers gliek sünd."

"Dull. Wat du aver ok allens weetst, Brakelmann."

"Heff ik mal in 'n Landboten lesen. Kummst du noch mit op 'n Kööm?"

"Kloor. In dien Stuuv is dat ja ok jümmers veel schöner, wenn dat buten düüster is. Denn is dat so herrlich kommodig. Is di dat ok al mal opfallen?"

"Och Adsche, nerv doch nich."

"Blots de Fründschop, de blifft jümmers gliek. Ik meen, wi kennt uns nu al dat ganze Leven lang un sünd jümmers Frünnen wesen. Dor is nix relativ an."

"Jo, dor hest du doch mal recht. Kummst du nu?"


End file.
